


Hades Nightmare

by ChildOfNyx13



Series: Nightmare and Comfort [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Hades has a nightmare, Idk what i'm doing, Persephone is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfNyx13/pseuds/ChildOfNyx13
Summary: For over 2000 years the recurring nightmare of being eaten by his father has haunted Hades. Thankfully he has Persephone to bring back to the present.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Nightmare and Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Hades Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Lore Olympus and its characters are the property of Rachel Smythe. I'm just playing in the world she created.

Most nights Hades didn’t dream. His sleep was often an all too brief journey into oblivion. But on some nights, he was teleported back to that fateful day over 2000 years ago.

“Run, Aidoneus, run and hide!” Rhea said urgently to the small blue boy she held in her palm. The thundering sound of Kronos’ footsteps steadily got closer as the Titan’s voice boomed out.

“Rhea, you can’t keep him forever. I will not allow it.”

Hades tried to run from the hulking figure of his father, but as always Kronos snatched him off the ground before he could take two steps. He heard his mother cry out though he couldn’t distinguish what she had said. All he could comprehend was his fathers gaping maw as he was swallowed hole. From that point he knew no light or sound for thirteen years.

Hades sat straight up in a cold sweat as he always did after the recurring nightmare. An involuntary cry escaped him before he could stop it. A gentle voice broke him out of the residual terror.

“Hades? What’s the matter?” A very groggy Persephone asked. Her magenta form the only splash of color against the varied blacks, blues, and grey of their bedroom. The sight made Hades sigh. Persephone reminded him so much of his mother, from the color of her skin to her genuine care and concern for him. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ He thought to himself.

“Its nothing Sweetness, just a bad dream.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked, sitting up and scooting closer to him.

“It was him.” Understanding flashed through her eyes. She pulled him into her and began idly tracing the silver scars that criss-crossed his chest.

“I see.” Without another word she kissed him, easing all his worries away just as she had so many time before. Wrapped in his queens arms, Hades allowed him self to comforted, safe in the knowledge that this beautiful goddess would be here to keep him from dwelling on the past for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and if you have any suggestions or prompts please leave them in the comments below. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
